


15: "I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 Days of Fandoms [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, M/M, Short One Shot, mentions of twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	15: "I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship."

**15: "I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship."**

* * *

"I'm not going."

"Come on Derek! This is the last showing of it!"

"I'm not going to movie theater just to watch you have an heart attack over Twilight's Jacob!"

"I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship." 

"Stiles." Derek warned letting his eyes flash red at his mate but they both knew it was just for show and that Derek would never do anything to to the human.

"I'm playing Sourwolf but come on this is the end of it all! We need to watch it!"

"Fine."


End file.
